In many tires that have conventionally been proposed, particularly as winter pneumatic tires, the tread has a plurality of blocks defined by grooves, with a plurality of sipes formed on the tread surface of the blocks, in order to improve performance on icy and snowy roads by improving the edge effect (for example, see PTL 1).